Slipped Away
by MoonShoesPotter9
Summary: A poem about Fred and George during the Battle of Hogwarts.


**A/N: Wow, I haven't written anything in a long time and my two stories that I have never updated will not be updated because I think they are crap and I am making my grand reappearance with (insert drum roll here) TWO NEW STORIES!!!!! This one, which is a ballad poem about Fred and George and a Harry/Ginny songfic. Oh yeah, this poem is not based on the song Slipped Away that is just the title I chose. Yeah so that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain.  
Something gone that was there before,  
Making my heart sore,  
On the day two became one.

Flashes of colored light  
Shooting in the dark night.  
Running, shooting curses,  
As the deadly battle worsens.

Separated from him,  
My one and only twin,  
My eyes dart everywhere,  
Hoping to see a flash of red hair.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one.

Darting through the dirt and dust,  
Looking for my family is a must,  
A ripping in my lower chest,  
Arrives there without request.

Sprinting down the hall,  
Not paying any attention at all,  
Gruesome thoughts racing through my head,  
Hoping that Fred isn't lying dead.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one.

I see Percy standing there,  
His eyes are in a blank stare,  
A still body lying on the floor,  
Ron, Harry and Hermione are darting towards the door.

My feet felt like lead,  
To see my twin there dead,  
I walk slowly to his side,  
My heart throbbing inside.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one.

"Who?" I asked simply,  
"Rookwood," Percy's voice said limply.  
I took of down the corridor,  
My feet pounding on the floor.

A scarred and ragged face,  
Guilt hasn't left a trace,  
A ripple of anger goes through me,  
Being fearless is key.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one.

I held my wand with a strong grip,  
Wishing to see green sparks fly from its tip,  
But I couldn't bring myself to do it,  
When my conscience told me to quit.

The man was hit with a spell,  
It felt like the world slowed down as he fell,  
I searched to see who had cast it,  
As a flood of pain hit.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one.

The feeling of loss hung over me,  
Why it was there was a mystery,  
The murderer was killed,  
What I had wanted was fulfilled.

But Fred wouldn't want this,  
My personality amiss,  
I'm not a cold-blooded killer,  
Or a pain and suffering griller.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one.

I walked slowly thinking of my brother,  
Wondering if there will ever be another,  
As funny as he,  
The thoughts of the good times don't make me angry.

I walked into the Great Hall,  
And I almost began to bawl,  
Many casualties were lying on the floor,  
I knew that there would be more.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one.

I walked over to my huddled family,  
And they formed and a path for me,  
I kneeled down be my twin's side,  
Emotion ran over me and I cried.

A sob slipped from my lips,  
As the hole in my chest completely rips,  
Ginny patted me on the shoulder,  
And the atmosphere became colder.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one

My twin, my friend, my partner,  
You deserve the highest honor,  
I hope to see you again,  
I'll be waiting until then.

Fred, my brother, I love you,  
And I know you feel the same too,  
I'll keep you in my memory,  
And all I ask is for you to remember me.

A feeling I can't explain,  
Giving me extreme pain,  
Something that was there before,  
Making my heart feel sore,  
On the day two became one.

**A/N: AWWWW! I love Gred and Forge, My friend called this poem morbid but I don't care this is probably one of the best things I've ever written and it was produced when I was bored in History. So yeah, please review.**


End file.
